A Thousand Years
by Cake-Addict
Summary: It's mating season. Natsu, Gajeel and Loke all are crushing on Gray. Suddenly, Lyon enters the scene! Read to find out what happens next.


**AN: I'm back! This time, instead of Natray, I'll be focusing on Lyoray(Lyon/Gray) as it's second most favorite pair of mine. And someday, I promise I'm going to write about Gruvia. I promise. ^-^ ^-^**

* * *

><p>It was a nice weather in Magnolia. Cool and windy. A perfect weather to go sightseeing, especially for those who were in loooove. A cold breeze was blowing through, but inside Fairy Tail, none noticed.<p>

Cana was chuuging her barrel of wine fiercely, locked in a competition with Bacchus, who seemingly came out of nowhere.

Mirajane was wiping the glasses amusedly, watching the two flail about like drunkards. Jet, Droy, Levy, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba and others were cheering for Cana. Bacchus sniggered and whispered something to Cana.

"Why, you...!" began Cana but soon it turned into a full blown drunken fight between her and Bacchus. By no time, chairs and tables and whatnot went flying in every direction.

Lucy, who was sitting in front of the bar, shrieked and jumped out of her stool, skillfully dodging the oncoming baarrage of furniture. Erza, who was sitting nearby, looked to be in her own dreamland, as she forked her cake.

Suddenly, something went flying and smacked right into Erza. Erza landed flat on her stomach, looking at her demolished strawberry cake in horror. Balling her fists, she equipped into her Heaven's Armor, brandishing her sword. Glaring darkly at the brawl taking place, she roared, muttering about avenging her strawberry cake.

Lucy sweatdropped, while Mira smiled nervously.

Shaking her head, ahe looked around, to only find out that Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Loke were nowhere to be seen. She didn't even recall them coming to the guild today.

As she was about to question Mira about the boys, Mira intercepted her. She shook her head, no, she didn't see them today.

How strange, Lucy thought. I wonder where they might be.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,<p>

There were strange noises coming from Gray's house. Natsu's and Gajeel's ears perked up. Loke, who was silent the whole way, didn't hear anything. Stupefied, he glanced at the two. Both made a shushing motion with their fingers. Loke nodded once and together, the three crawled to the ice mage's house, so as to not alert Gray of their presence.

They wanted to surprise him. It had been so looong they had played a prank on the ice mage and all of them were itching to see the ice mage squirm.

Silently, they crawled till they were a metre away from the window. The windows were open, to their relief. Natsu, crawling out first from a bush, approached the open window and began climbing. The window was only 5 inches from the ground.

As Natsu was about to yell, he saw something which made his face boil with anger. How dare he!. Noticing Natsu's lack of response, Gajeel and Loke shed their camouflage and approached the window to look. Both of them bared their canines with anger. Loke growled. How dare someone took what was rightfully his!.

Now, you'll ask, what was it they exactly saw, throught the window. Let me give you a hint. Dom!Lyon + Sub!Gray = What the hell! Exactly!**(fangirl scream)**

They saw the silver spiky hair, and instantly were able to place who it was. Lyon sat on the couch, reading a book. His back was turned towards them. He probably didn't notice them, so engrossed he was. 'What the hell was he doing in Gray's house?' ran through their minds.

It was then that they saw Gray as he wrapped his arms around Lyon. They couldn't see his face now, but they guessed he was still drowsy when they had seen him stagger into the room, eyes full of sleep.

Lyon turned his face at the sudden embrace. When he saw it was Gray, he relaxed and let his boyfriend rest his head on his shoulder. He whispered huskily in the raven's ear; Gray trembled.

Tugging his arm, he pulled him close and held him tight, trailing kisses all over his collarbone. He then proceeded to lay him down on the couch, and began to leave hickeys everywhere on the pale skin.

Natsu, Loke and Gajeel bristled with anger.

Oblivious to all of them, Lucy, Levy and Mirajane snickered gleefully while Erza passed out due to nosebleeding.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? It was another fanfic inspired by a fanart of Lyon x Gray.<strong>

**Till next time!**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
